For You
by t0bias3at0n
Summary: Beatrice Prior was a happy child. She had a cute little brother, and was going to have a sister. But when her mom died giving birth. Her 8yr. old life took a dark turn. now at 18, she moved from London to Chicago, running from her past, all while being the mom of her younger siblings. How she cope with all the stress of high school? Based off of Growing Fast by liyamee4 evas.
1. Chapter 1: For You

For You Chapter 1 (Based off of growing fast by liyahmee4 evas)

Tris POV

Today I am moving from London, or as I call it, my personal torture chamber. I am taking with me, my "children" Ana and Percy. I am their mom. While in reality, I am their sister. Mom, is gone. Giving birth to Ana. Dad is no longer my dad. He is now Andrew. He stopped being dad when I was 8. Percy was 2, and Ana was just born. My mom died, and he started to scream at me for absolutely no reason. Soon, when I was 10, he started getting physical, beating me, and whipping me. This lasted for another two years, and he started abusing Percy and Ana.

That's when I caved. At 12 years, me and my siblings, we fled London, and went to Queens, to gain temporary shelter, with my Uncle Caleb. From there, he helped me, and I moved to the USA, in Chicago. Here, we were living with Caleb's friends, moving every month or so, rotating his 10 friends. We were homeschooled, so we could move easily.

This lasted for another 6 years. Until I became a senior. Since Caleb is a rich doctor, he bought me, Percy and Ana, a mansion, in the top part of Chicago. Here, we remodeled it, mostly the basement, so we could practice our skills. The large basement was divided into quarters. A gym, an art/music studio, a lab, and a library. Caleb and I wanted all three of us, to succeed, so every day, we study in each of these areas, so we can be prepared. Especially if Andrew comes to us. The whole summer, we practiced, our skills, and now, we can beat the crap out of almost everyone.

The only downside to this mansion, is it was built I while back, so it is connected to the Mansion next door. I don't know who lives there, but still, what if they are some psychopath like Andrew. Still, its not like they try to come here, and we are all fine with that. But anyways, we are going to a public school. This is my first time in a public school system in 10 years. We are going to Faction School. Faction School is a podium like building.

The shortest building, or Faction Elementary. This is where Ana will be going. Then, the second tallest, is Faction Middle. This is where Percy is attending. The tallest building, is Faction High. This is where I will be attending. The only other interesting thing is factions. There is Erudite, for the nerds, Amity, the hippies, the candor, the goody two shoes, abnegation, the shy kids. And Dauntless, the kids that like adventurous kids. We all took a test, to see which faction we were best for. We were supposed to get one, but Percy and Ana got 2. I got 3. They got Dauntless Erudite. I got Dauntless Erudite Abnegation. We all chose Dauntless.

As much as I don't want to go. Tomorrow will be our first day. And with all my hope, I wish that Percy and Ana are safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Wow

For You Chapter 2

Tobias POV

Today I will be starting my final year at Faction High. I live in a Mansion in the top of Chicago. I live here with my friends. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. We all have "Rich" parents, so we all pitched in, and rented out this Mansion. It is special in the way, it is connected to the mansion next door. But I'm not sure who lives there.

Today, I wear my tight black jeans, a grey shirt, with my black zip up hoodie. I hop in my black Mustang, and drive off to school. I pull up to the school, next to a black mustang convertible. The inside of the car is filled with children's toys. Strange. I walk inside and walk up to my locker. I peek at my schedule.

Four Eaton-Dauntless

Locker #4610 **(A/N See What I did there?)**

Combo- 60-4-64

Period 1 Advanced Choir w/Ms. Wu

Period 2 Advanced Art w/Ms. Wu

Period 3 Advanced Science w/ Mrs. Matthews

Period 4 Advanced History/Geography w/ Mrs. May

Period 5 Advanced Math w/ Mr. Max

Period 6 Advanced LA w/ Ms. Reyes

**(A/N up to here this is my schedule! Besides the teachers of course!) **

Period 7 PE w/ Mr. Max

I walk up to my locker. I spin the dial, and jerk it open. I hear a cry of pain. I partially close the locker. I see a small girl holding her head in her hands, cringing. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and her jaw is clenched. She has long blond hair with black and blue tips. It appears she has straightened it. She has a knit black beanie on the top. She has a black leather jacket on, with black skinny jeans. She has combat boots on, with spikes on the tip. Her leather jacket is rolled up a bit. She has multiple black bracelets on her arms, including a couple spiked ones as well. She looks up at me, scowling, her bracelets fall down her arms, revealing multiple scars. Ouch.

'Watch what you are doing!" she snaps at me, she has a British accent. I raise my arms in mock defense. But when I raise my hands, she flinches and cower back. As if she thought I was going to hit her. "I'm sorry-" I begin, but she cuts me off with a death glare. By this time, the rest of my friends have arrived. "I don't care, god, you are such an idiot." She says, and turns to walk away. _Idiot?_ I snap my fingers, and my friends circle her. "You did not call me an idiot." I growl. She has fear in her eyes._ Good_. "This is what you get for messing with us" Zeke growls, he steps forward, and punches her in the jaw. She screams. She growls. "I will not be hurt by you anymore Andrew." _Andrew_?_ Who's Andrew? _She growls and jumps at Zeke, and starts to attack with all her might. Zeke falls to the floor, his face contorted in pain. Will and Uri jump forward, but she just punches them, and kicks them in the stomach. They collapse to the floor. But all 3 of them get up and lunge at her again. They grab her arms and pin her against the lockers. Uri brings his arm back to punch her. "GET AWAY FROM MY MOM" I hear a scream from down the hall. I see two kids running towards us. One is a boy, with dark brown hair, and a girl, with long blond hair. They have muscular builds, just like this girl, just like her, they are wearing all black. I laugh at them, thinking they could stop us.

But the kids' just growl, and they pounce at Zeke and Will. They start kicking them, causing them to yelp in pain. They fall to the floor. The older girl gets up and walks up to me, the younger ones on either of her sides. They all jump towards me at the same time. Knocking me over. The younger ones hold me down, while the blond one glares at me, and kicks my head. I wince. The boy looks down at me, his sea green eyes burning with hate. "Don't touch our mom again." He growls, and put pressure on my arm. The girl glares at me, her pale grey eyes also filled with hate. "If you do, we will hurt you." They stand, the older girl pulls them into a quick hug. She kisses their cheeks. She smiles, "Get to class" she says in a fake angry voice. They smile back and start to run down the hall. "BYE MOM" they scream as they disappear into the office. The boy turning into Faction Middle, the girl into Faction Elementary. The girl looks at me, kicks my side again, the spikes on her boots digging into my sides, she spins on her heels and walks down the hall. WOW.


	3. Chapter 3: That Was Fun

For You Chapter 3

Tris POV

"PERCY! ANA! GET DOWN HERE!" I scream, the clock says 7:00. We need to be at school at 7:30. I quickly pack their lunches, and throw them into their backpacks. Percy's Black and Green one. Ana's Black and purple. I don't need a lunch, I will just buy one. I slip my Black and blue backpack on, and play with the bracelets have on. I always have these bracelets to hide the scars on my wrists.

When Mom died. I started to harm myself. But I stopped when I realized I needed to be there for Percy and Ana. I stop playing with the spiked ones, when I hear Percy and Ana crash down the stairs. Today, we decided to dress similar, all of us have leather jackets and black skinny jeans on, with our Black Beanies on. We slip on our black combat boots, which have spikes on them. Ana has metallic purple spikes. Percy has metallic green, and I have metallic blue. I hand them their backpacks, and we run out the door, into my black Mustang convertible.

I get to school, and pull up to the front. I kiss Percy and Ana on the cheeks, and they run off to their classes. I pull out my schedule and check it out.

Tris Prior-Dauntless

Locker #4612

Combo- 60-40-15

Period 1 Advanced Choir w/ Ms. Wu

Period 2 Advanced Art w/Ms. Wu

Period 3 Advanced Science w/ Mrs. Matthews

Period 4 Advanced History/Geography w/ Mrs. May

Period 5 Advanced Math w/ Mr. Max

Period 6 Advanced LA w/Ms. Reyes

Period 7 PE w/ Mr. Max

I fold up the sheet and slip it into my jacket pocket. I walk up to my locker, to see where it is. Since I have choir first period, I don't need anything. I reach out to the dial, when I feel a sheet of metal slam into my head. I yelp in pain, as I bring my hands up to try to stop the pain in my head. I scowl, and look up. All I see is a tall boy, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He has a black hoodie on, and black skinny jeans. I bring my arms down, "Watch what you are doing!" I snap at him. He looks taken aback, and he raises his hands. _No! Don't hit me! _ I step back. He looks at me strangely, and open his mouth. "I'm sorry-"I cut him off. I don't need to hear him now "I don't care, god, you are such an idiot." I say as I turn away. I hear a snap from behind me. And the next thing I know, I am surrounded w=by a bunch of girls and guys, glaring at me.

The guy from before walks up to me "You did not call me an idiot" he growls at me. _Please don't be an Andrew. _"This is what you get for messing with us" a tall boy says. He steps forward, and punches my jaw. That will leave a mark. I scream. And look at him straight in the eye. "I will not be hurt by you anymore Andrew." _Whoops, I said Andrew. _I jump and start kicking and punching the boy. He falls to the floor. But I am suddenly attacked by to other boys. I simply punch them in the face, and they fall to the floor. I think I won, but then all three lunge at me, and pin me to the lockers. A tall tan boy brings his arm back to punch me. But before he can, I hear Percy's voice erring out through the hall. "GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" I look and see Ana and Percy running towards me. I hear the Blue eyed boy laugh. Percy and Ana jump at the boys on my sides. I get up and we all walk calmly to the first boy. Percy and Ana pounce, and knock him to the floor. They pin him down, as I kick him in the head. The spikes making sharp contact with him. Percy and Ana whisper into his ear. They stand, and I pull them into a hug. I love them more than anything. I kiss their cheeks. I smile "GET TO CLASS" I say with mock anger. They smile, and run down the hall, and they scream "BYE MOM!" I smile, and walk up to the boy, who is still on the floor. I kick him, my spikes digging into his sides. I turn, and walk to choir. That was fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Knife-Point

For You Chapter 4

Tobias POV

I get up from the floor, wiping of the dust from my pants. I help Zeke and Will up. The whole gang goes to their lockers. We have lockers next to each other. It seems as if the little blond hair girl is surrounded by us. I smirk at the thought, we can easily get her back now for embarrassing us in front of everyone. I say bye to my friends as they head to Home Ec. I am the only one with a different schedule. I head to choir, and check my group and placement. In this choir, we have Alto, Soprano II and Soprano I. Alto is low voice, Soprano II is middle, they can go high or low. And Soprano I is high. I happen to be an Alto. (Duh, I'm a guy). I check who I will be sitting next to. On my left is Kathy Connors-Alto. On my right is Tris Prior-Soprano II. Dang it, I'm between groups, it will make it harder to stay on my part, but oh well. I sit on the risers, pulling out my choir binder.

I hear a groan, and sense someone sit on my right. It must be that Tris Prior person. I smile and look up. But my smile quickly turns into a scowl when I see who it is.

Tris POV

DANG IT! I sit next to that kid! His name is Four Eaton. What kind of name is that? I groan, and sit next to him. He looks up with a smile, which quickly turns into a scowl when he realizes who it is. I smirk and turn away, grabbing my choir binder. The Teacher, Tori, walks in, and tells us to talk amongst ourselves so we can be a big family **(A/N my teacher says we are a big family in choir.)**. Four walks away from me, THANK THE GODS! I go to the practice room, and turn on an instrumental version of Demons, by Imagine Dragons. I sing with it. Demons describe me perfectly. I always feel like I have to hide something inside of me. I finish the song and I shut of my phone. That's when I realize I am crying. I hear a muffled laugh, and see Four, with his phone out, Recording me! He laughs and I can see him send the video to all his contacts, which just so happens to be everyone in the school. I can hear everyone's phones go off in the classroom. I scream and run out the door of the class. I run to the bathroom, and fix my minimal make up, which was ruined, by me crying, and head to second period.

Of course I sit next to Four in Art too! Thanks Tori! I sit on the bench, and start to draw. I see a bunch of girls walk up to me and start laugh at me. "Hey Trash! What'cha crying about?" they laugh and walk away (A/N I read another fic where they called Tris 'Trash', so credit goes to you!) . I feel the tears coming out. I thought I didn't have to be bullied like I was in elementary school. But I guess I was wrong.

By now tears are streaming down my face. I see four sit next to me. I turn away, so that way he doesn't see my tears. If he does, it will give him more things to use against me. He grabs my face, and looks at me. "Aww, don't cry, let's get those tears off of you." He brings his hand up, but instead of brushing them away, He slaps me, hard, three times, leaving three marks on my pale face. The class erupts into laughter. I hear the girls from before "NICE RED MARKS TRASH!" I feel more tears slip out of my eyes. Four laughs some more.

I turn away. Luckily Tori comes in, and tells us to draw our emotions. I draw a girl, covered in scars, he arm is ripped off, and lying in a pool of blood at her feet. A knife is sticking out of her eye. Her mouth is dripping blood, and it is sewn shut. I turn to see Four drawing a girl, and she is covered in bruises. I realize that the girl is me, a shadow is over her, and a fist is pummeling her, blood is dripping down her face. I feel tears prick in my eye, but I force them back. Tori walks by each drawing, and asks about them. "So tris, what does yours show?" she asks. I look down and say 'It shows how much I want to die, but can't, because I have to be here for Percy and Ana, but how every day, I just want to stop the pain." I reply. Tori looks taken aback. But she continues on. "Four what does your represent?" he smirks at me. "It shows what I want to do to someone." He gives me a look. I stifle a sob. Luckily the bell conceals it. I bolt out of the room, to science. **(A/N Jeanine Matthews is good in this story)**

Science was okay. But guess who I got to sit next to, FOUR! His whole gang is in this class! It's like my teachers want me to get hurt! I head to lunch, which is in the basement. All grades have it together, so the cafeteria is HUGE. I buy my lunch, and sit down in a table in the back. Percy and Ana come and sit next to me. I smile at them. "So how was school?" I ask, they shrug in response. "What about you mom?" I am about to reply, when I feel Stuff on my head. Pasta. I turn to see, who else four and his gang. "Hey Trash, looks like you are full." A girl says, Christina I think. I growl at them. Percy and Ana stand up. I lunge at them, I push Four against the wall Percy, Christina, and Ana, Zeke. I reach into my pocket, and I pull out a knife, as do Percy and Ana. I press it to his throat. Percy and Ana follow suit. I lead them to the stage and show the whole school, that we have them at knife point.

The cafeteria erupts into gasps. Teachers run up on stage. "CHILDREN! Who do you think you are, having weapons like that at school?!" a teacher shouts. "Prior" I reply. Her anger disappears, "PRIOR!" she yells across the cafeteria. The teachers, sigh and go back to their conversations. I smirk, Mrs. Matthews, my science teacher, AKA the principal, gave us three permission to carry knives, in case of Andrew. Basically, I can have weapons with me, and teachers can do nothing about it. I smirk as I remove the knife, and together, Percy, Ana and I, we push Four, Zeke, and Christina of the stage, and they fall into the trash cans. I laugh, along with every kid in the cafeteria. I smile, and together, Percy, Ana, and I walk of to our next class.


	5. Chapter 5: Dead

For You Chapter 5

Tobias POV

I can't believe she held me at knife-point! The embarrassment is so high. I want to ruin her life so badly. I want to destroy her gorgeous face, every beautiful part of it. Wait what? What am I saying? I hate her, she is not pretty.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Guess who I sit next to in every class? Little miss knife-point. I scowl just thinking about her. I get into my car, and drive home, making to spray tris with puddle water on the way out. I laugh at the sight of her drenched figure. I pull into the driveway, and run into the house. It takes about 30 minutes for everyone to arrive home. We get some snacks, and sit in the lounge. "Guys, my parents think we should see the people next door. You know, 'cause we have lived next to them for months, and our house is connected." Christina tells us. We all say some form of yes, and we grab a generic gift bag from our gift closet, and knock on the door that connects our mansions.

We knock, and I hear a voice. "COULD YOU TWO GET THE DOOR" I then hear running footsteps, and the door slams open. I look down to see two kids. But not just any kids. The kids that held Zeke and Christina at knife-point. Zeke and Chris bring their hands up to their necks in a protective manner. The kids just glare at us. "What are you doing here?" Will growls. "We live here idiot." They boy replies smugly. That means the girl, tris, lives here. "This is what you get fir nearly killing me." Zeke says in an angry voice. He punches the boy in the jaw, and the boy crumples to the floor. "PERCY!" the girl screams. She collapses to his side, and cradles his head in her hands, before setting him down, while Percy tries to stand up. Zeke tries to enter the house, but the girl pulls a knife from a strap on her thigh, and a gun from her belt.

"Stay away." She says in a deadly quiet voice. We step back, but zeke, he kicks Percy's side. The girl screams again. "PERCY?! ANA?!" I hear a scream from upstairs. Loud footsteps come closer, and Tris runs into the room. "Percy, no" she cries. "Ana, who did this." She says, her voice cold, and unforgiving. Ana points at zeke. "How dare you hurt my brother?" she says, and kicks Zeke in his 'Ahem' area. Zeke collapses to the floor. "Ana, take Percy upstairs." She says. Ana grabs her brother, and carries him upstairs.

Tris turns to us, her eyes cold, and hard. "What do you want?" she asks. "Well, we came to give you this." Christina says, thrusting the basket to tris, her voice is filled with fear. Tris sighs, and puts it on the table behind her. Then Uriah speaks up. "They called you mom, but you said brother? What's that about?" Tris stiffens. "Well I guess your parents sent you to give this basket." She states. "Well, yes, but that doesn-""So you have parents that care." She says, her voice dripping with jealousy. "Where are your parents?" I ask. She turns to look at me. "Dead" she hisses. And with that she slams the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Help

For You Chapter 6

Tobias POV

_Dead? _The amount of venom in her voice was scary. Back in the lounge, everyone is visibly upset. It is clear that Tris telling us that her parents were dead, has surprised us greatly. From now on it means we have to take a different approach.

Peter POV

That British is going to pay. She showed up to school and is now the most feared. That was supposed to be me. I will get her, and her kids.

Tris POV

I go back inside, my vision, slightly red. But when I see Percy and Ana, my vision clears. They are sitting on my bed, watching the middle on my TV. We are all addicted to the show, and we watch it almost daily, via apple TV. I check my watch. Its 4:00. Time for training.

{6:00, or 2 hours later}

We just finished our 'training session'. About 30 minutes in each section, we go take our showers, and we start our homework.

(8:00, or 2 hours later}

I climb into bed, and feel the pressure of Percy and Ana climb in next to me. They have their own rooms, but usually they get nightmares about Andrew, so we tend to sleep in my room. Ana between me and Percy, while my arms draped around them. I wrap my arms around them and fall asleep.

I wake up to movement on the bed. I see 3 dark figures, grabbing Percy and Ana. I scream as loud as I can, hopefully, Four or Zeke will hear. They punch my temple, and the last thing I hear is Percy and Ana screaming for help.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Scream

For You Chapter 7

Tobias POV  
I am starting to have second thoughts about telling our group we should be friends with Tris. I mean, she almost killed three of us. I hop into bed, still confused.

{12:46}

I wake up to three screams. But they aren't any screams from this house, they are bloodcurdling screams from next door. Any doubt about being Tris' friend is gone, I grab a crowbar that I had from a previous T or D game, and run to the door that connects our houses. I am met with Zeke, Will, and Uri, who all have some sort of weapon in their hands. The girls are hiding in the corner, fear written all over their faces.

I kick the door down, and run up the stairs. I hear a cry of pain from the room on my right. I knock the door down, and see Tris unconscious on the bed. I look to my right and see Ana and Percy, mouths taped shut, being carried away by three figures dressed in black.

I take the crowbar, and slam behind one of the figures heads, causing him to cry out, and drop Ana. I hear another cry, and see the two other figures fall to the floor. Uri gently takes the tape of the kids' mouths, they mutter a thanks and run to Tris. They shake her body, tears streaming down their faces.

I walk up to her body, and lightly poke her stomach. She jolts up. How that worked? No idea. She whips her head around, probably looking for the attackers. She grabs Percy and Ana, and pulls them into her arms. She starts to cry into their shoulders, as they cry into hers, she wipes her eyes, and pulls away, but she doesn't let go of them. She turns to us, then her face fills with fear. When she sees our weapons, her face pales.

"Please hurt me, not them. Please" she pleads, her eyes filled with worry. I laugh, her face becomes fearful again. "We saved your life, we won't hurt you anymore, and we won't let anyone hurt you." I say, with a chuckle. She furrows her eyebrows, then the girls walk in, they see they bruise on Tris' face, and the unconscious bodies on the floor, along with the broken window. They all start to cry, I don't know why. "Tris, Zeke is going to take them to the Police Station, you will stay with us." Zeke nods, and starts to drag the bodies away. "No, I couldn't burden you with that, we will stay down stairs." "Yeah, you have done so much for us." Percy says. "So we will stay here." Ana finishes. "NO, the window is broken, it is not safe, so you will stay with us." I say, with a 'my way or no way' tone.

She nods, and she pulls Ana and Percy up with her. They walk into our house, and Uri locks the door. She makes her way to living room, and lays down some blankets, I watch her work, and I swear I see white marks on her back, as well as white marks on Percy's and Ana's arms. But these aren't the marks of self-harm I saw on tris before, these are whip marks, they are the marks of abuse.

I don't talk to her about it, because I know from personal experience, that it is private, and you never want to talk about it. I turn off the lights and head to my room. I am about to go to bed, when I hear the sound of shattering glass, the screams of Tris, Percy, and Ana. I run down stairs, followed by the rest of the gang. A pale Tris, is holding a note, while she is pressed against the wall, with a cowering Percy and Ana. Her hand is covered in blood, I look down, and see another dark figure, holding a gun, dead on the floor, a knife lodged in his chest. It's Tris' knife. They tried to murder her.


	8. Chapter 8: Kill List

For You Chapter 8

Tobias POV

I run up to them, and wrap my arms around all three of them. They immediately melt into the hug, their bodies shake in shock and fear. I guide them to our lounge, and we sit in a circle, like if we were going to play T or D. I sit next to Tris, and Ana. Percy I under Tris' arms. I gently take the note from her hands. I read it aloud.

_Beatrice,_

_Thanks to you, I am on the run. The police found out, and now I am on the most wanted list. I will not hesitate to hurt you, Percy, or Ana. I will get to you. I have about 50 people enlisted to get you back. All of your friends are going to pay. Natalie would be ashamed. I will not stop until there is a knife in __every. Single. One. Of. Your. Hearts.__ You will pay, this is for your own good. I thought I got the message through with the belt. But I guess not. If I get my way, you will be dead at the bottom of a ditch._

_Hate,_

_Andrew_

Now Tris is crying, along with Ana and Percy. My face pales when I realize there is another sheet attached to the paper. I read it out loud

_**Kill List**_

_**Beatrice Prior**_

_**Perseus Prior**_

_**Annabeth Prior**_

_**Tobias Eaton**_

_**Marlene Stevens**_

_**William Connors**_

_**Christina Reynolds**_

_**Zeke Pedrad**_

_**Uriah Pedrad**_

_**Shauna Wells**_

I gasp, all our names are on his kill list. I wrap the Priors in my arms. "Tris, can you explain this to us?" I ask in a gentle voice. She looks up, "Since you are all victims, you have a right to know."

"When I was six years old, life was perfect. My mom was pregnant with Percy here. We were the best family I could imagine. Two years later, my mom was pregnant with Ana. But, in London, a doctor messed up, and mom died giving birth." Her eyes are glossy with tears. She takes a breath, and continues, "So Percy and Ana, never knew their mom. I took the role of mom, and helped them. This time was when I was bullied, but you don't need to know that." I feel horrible, we bullied her, reminding her of those awful times. "Andrew, or my so called father, started drinking, and screaming at me for the littlest things. Two years later, he came into my room, when these two were asleep. He started screaming at me for not being asleep. He then started whipping me with the belt. This is when I started self-harm, but I stopped a month later, for Percy and Ana. This continued for another two years. Then he started to whip Percy, and then Ana." She says. Her face is covered in tears, as well as most the girls in the room. The boys have clenched fists.

"When he started abusing them, I packed my bags, and we ran to Queens, at the age of 12, to live with my uncle. I was homeschooled until now." She finishes. I pull them into a hug again. "They will not hurt you again." I whisper into her hair.

I feel the whole gang wrap their arms around us. We pull away, and smile slightly. "Even though we haven't been the best people to you, can we at least be friends?" Chris asks. Tris smiles, "Best friends, I mean you saved our lives." She says. I smile. I put my arm around Tris, and she leans into me. Its strange, I have this weird urge to be near her.

That's when the windows shatter, and 10 men, dressed in black, holding machine guns, jump in, and surround us, and point a gun to each of our heads.

**Birthday on Sunday! **

**~Sai**


	9. Chapter 9: T or D

For You Chapter 9

Tobias POV

I push Tris behind me. Shielding her with my body. I see that all the boys have done the same with their girlfriends. "Stay back." I say. The men just laugh.

That's when the shooting begins.

The room erupts in screams, but it's not the scream of us, it's the screams of the men. Tris, Ana and Percy have slipped out from behind me, and I see three dead men, knives in their chests, blood seeping out of the wounds. They are all shooting guns, each shot, hitting the men in the chest. The final man drops to the floor. But no before he shoots his gun, the bullet aimed at Tris.

I run, and knock Tris down, the bullet hits a pot on the mantle, causing it to shatter. The shards fly in all directions. The shards knock a picture down, which hits a light fixture near us. I grab Percy and Ana, and pull them under me. The shards fly everywhere, narrowly missing me, and the rest of the gang.

I stand up, pulling the three up with me. I see a note in one of the man's hands. I look at it, and read it aloud

_Beatrice,_

_50 men, all out to kill you. I am your 51__st__._

_Hate,_

_Andrew_

So 50 men are out to kill us. Subtract the three from earlier, and the ten from now. 37 men left, or 38 with Tris' father. "37 or 38 men left to kill us." Will says, voicing my thoughts. Tris starts to cry. I wrap her in my arms, while Will takes the bodies to the police station.

Tris POV

Four is being so kind. I don't know, but I think I like him. But I know he will never like me. Who would want an ugly, damaged girl, with two siblings she has to take care of? He will never like me back.

Tobias POV

I think I like Tris. I know I hated her before, but now, I'm not sure. She is so cute, strong and brave. Plus, I already love Percy and Ana, they are like the siblings I always wanted. I need to get Tris to like me back.

We go upstairs, and I pull Chris aside. "Chris, I think I like Tris." I say. Chris has the widest smile on her face. "THAT IT AMAZING!" she yells. "Four finally has a crush! And between you and me, I think she likes you too!" she says excitedly. My heart surges with hope. "Really?" I ask

"We just need to be sure…" Chris says. She taps her chin, "I GOT IT! Truth or Dare!" I smile, hopefully she like me.

Tris POV

I have been sitting in their lounge, with Percy and Ana on my lap. Christina and Four have been gone for a while. When they come back into the lounge, Christina has the biggest smile on her face. "We need to have some fun, forget about tonight! Let's play some truth or dare!" she says. I smile, I need that. I played it a couple of times at Caleb's. "Yeah! Only Percy and Ana, do you want to play?" I ask. They shake their heads no, they never liked T or D. Uri gives them His and Zeke's 3ds' to them to play games. Apparently the group had collected lots of gaming stations. We get into a circle to play.

"Since it was my idea, I will go first." Chris says. She scans the group for a victim, her eyes land on Uri.

"Uri! T or D!" she shouts. "DARE! I'm no pansycake!" Uri says back

"I dare you to not eat cake for a whole week." She says. Uri gasps, and rips of his shirt, with np hesitation. "Will, Truth or Dare?" Uri asks Will. "Truth" he responds

"Who was your first kiss?" Uri asks

"Christina." He says blushing. Christina smiles widely.

"Chris?" he says

"Dare" she responds? "Dare ya' to kiss me." He says smugly. Chris smiles, and leans over, and starts to kiss him. 3 minutes later, they are still kissing. "GET A ROOM!" Four, Uri, Zeke, and I all yell, while I chuck a pillow at them. The pull away, angry looks on their faces. Christina looks at me. "Tris, who do you like?" she asks me. Crap. "You didn't let me choose." I say, trying to avoid the question. "Truth, I ask you who you like, Dare, I dare you to tell me." She says. I see Ana and Percy listening in. I give in, not wanting to take of an article of clothing. "I like…"

Tobias POV

Tris seems to have an internal battle in her mind. She opens her mouth,

"I like… Four" She whispers my name out. I smile so much it hurts, I'm so happy she likes me. Her face is really red, she is so cute! I see Percy and Ana smiling in the corner.

Percy POV (Surprise!)

I am glad mom likes Four, secretly, I think they liked each other since the beginning. And I think Four would be a great dad.

Ana POV (Another surprise!)

YAY! Mom likes Four, I like him the best out of all the guys. He is so nice to us. I just hope he likes her back.

Tris POV

I am so embarrassed. But I decide to continue the game, to spare me anymore humiliation.

"Mar, T or D?" I ask. "D" she replies. "Dare you to give Uri a makeover." She pulls her jacket off, "NO, Uri will not be pretty in my make up." She says. Uri just looks relieved. She gets and evil smile. "Four, You know the question." Four says truth with no hesitation. "Who do you like?" NO! They know I like him, I don't need to be crushed by him saying who he likes. He smiles "I like…"

Tobias POV

"Tris" I finish. Her face looks shocked. I pull her into my lap, and gently kiss her cheek. She blushes. I lean down, "Since we both like each other, will you go out with me?" I whisper into her ear. She blushes again, and whispers back "Yes" she says. I smile and kiss her square on the lips. I hear in the background, "I'm glad mom chose him, he is the best choice." Ana. "I know, I'm glad too" Percy. I feel Tris smile into the kiss. I smile as well. Despite today's events, today is the best day of my life.

**I decided not to put a cliff hanger in the chapter, and instead put fluff! 2 days to go till my birthday!**

**~Sai**


	10. Chapter 10: A Family

For You Chapter 10

Tris POV

{Week Later}

It has been week since the major attack on us. One week since I got together with Four. And it has been the greatest week of my life. So far, 8 people have been caught, trying to kill us. So only 29 people left, or 30, if you count my father. I am spending time with Four, Percy, and Ana. I run to the bathroom. When I come out, I hear crying. I walk up to the door, to see who is crying. I hear Ana and Percy is crying. I press my ear to the door.

I hear them crying, but I also hear four trying to calm them down. I hear Ana's voice break through it all. "I just want a dad!" that breaks my heart. Percy and Ana, they never had a real mom, and their dad was a psycho. I then hear Fours voice. "I will be your dad now." I open the door a crack, and see Percy and Ana, in His arms, him, kissing their heads, my kids fall asleep. He sets them on his bed. I smile, but I am also angry.

"Four? Did you lie to them?" I ask quietly. His head shoots up. "About what?" he asks, I guess he doesn't know I heard. "About being their Dad?" I say. He shakes his head no. "No, they are the kids I always wanted." He says, pulling me into a hug, and kissing my forehead. I look down, he is perfect, why would he want me?

Four must notice my change in demeanor. "What's wrong Tris?" he asks, I look up at his gorgeous blue eyes, which are now clouded with worry. "Why do you like me? I mean, every girl likes you, and you choose me? The ugly damaged girl, who has nothing special about her." I say, looking down again. Four grabs my chin, and tilts my head upward. "I reject that out of hand." (TIFIOS REFERENCE) "Whoever told you that, was lying. You are beautiful, and you are special." He says. I blush. He smiles. "Oh, since we are telling each other things, I need to tell you all something." He gently rouses Percy and Ana. They smile, and wrap their arms around him. He wraps his arms around them, and kisses their heads.

"My name is not Four, obviously, my name is Tobias, Tobias Eaton." He says. I smile, "Just don't call me that in front of others, just when we are a family." He says. I smile, at the thought of him being the dad. I realize we should say our real names as well, his real name was on the Kill List, but no one remembers. "My real name is Beatrice, but don't call me that. Percy is Perseus, and Ana is Annabeth, but we prefer our nicknames." I say, he nods.

"One more thing." He says. I look at him, as do Percy and Ana.

"When you guys came to our house for the first time, I noticed scars on your back, and arms. I know Tris has some that she inflicted on herself. But those scars are from abuse, a belt to be exact." He says. I stiffen, where he is going with this, I don't know.

"I have them too." I did not expect that. "My dad abused me, up until I was 12, I ran away. I am originally from London as well, but I lost my accent. My Father is Marcus Eaton." He says. I pull him into a hug. He smiles, and looks at the clock. It reads 11. "Time to go to sleep, you guys take the bed, I will take the floor." He says, while grabbing a blanket, and putting it on the floor. I look to Percy and Ana, and they nod. We know what we are all thinking. "Dad?" Ana asks. Tobias looks up. I speak up. "Since we are a family, you will take the bed with us." He smiles widely. He climbs in next to us, sandwiching Percy and Ana in the middle. He wraps his long arms around all three of us, and pulls us closer. I take my hand, and put it on his waist. We have Percy and Ana in a life preserving prison. I fall asleep, feeling safe, for the first time in a long time.

That safety was shattered, when I heard the screams from Uriah's and Marlene's room. Another attack.

**I turn 13 tomorrow, Yay June 1****st****!**

**~Sai**


	11. Chapter 11: Seige

For You Chapter 11

Tobias POV

My family has fear written all over their faces. I get up, and push all three of them in a closet. I will not lose them. But before I can close it, Tris slips out. "I will do this with you." She says. "I love you, Percy, Ana." She whispers, and gives them a kiss. I give them a kiss as well. "I love you guys too." I say. "Love you mom and dad, love you." They say back. Tris shuts the closet door. She grabs the gun from her Pajama pocket, and I get the gun from the dresser.

We walk out of the room, me covering Tris. We sneak to Mar and Uri's room. Inside, I see Mar and Uri, in the corner of the bed, Uri shielding Mar. I aim for the first man, while Tris the second. Two shots ring out. I see both men collapse, holes in their heads. We usher Uri and Mar into the closet, before going to Zeke and Shauna's room. In this room, 5 men, are surrounding them, I shoot 3 bullets in rapid succession. 3 men collapse. The other 2 turn around, and start shooting at us. I dive, and knock Tris down, just as a bullet whizzes past, above us. I feel another shot, graze my hair. I gasp, luckily, only a few strands of hair were the thing that was injured. Tris kicks me off of her. "Never mess with my children's father." She says, in a scary calm voice.

She shoots, and both men, fall, holes in their heads and chests. We shove Shauna and Zeke into the closet. I hear Christina scream from the room down the hall. I sprint down the hall, Tris close behind me. We shoot two guards. Leaving them dead on the ground. I kick down the door, and see Will being held at gunpoint. Christina has tears coming down her face. She sees us, but doesn't give any hint of our pressed. It's surprising how the man didn't know about us. Tris aims, and shoots the man. His eyes widen, and he falls to the ground. Luckily, no one was hurt in the room. We push them into Christina's large wardrobe. We check downstairs, for any people, but there was no one there.

We are heading upstairs, when I hear two, familiar screams, the screams of Percy and Ana. Tris Gasps, and sprints to my room, me on her heels. The door is locked. I kick the door down. And see my kids, being held by two men. The men turn to us, Evil smirks on their faces. The largest man, puts the gun to Ana's head, and cocks the gun. But he collapses before he could do anything. Tris shoots him multiple times. I shoot the other man, multiple times. Percy and Ana, jump into our arms. "We love you Mom, we love you Dad." They say. I kiss their heads and wrap them in blankets. Tris carries them, while we pile the bodies in Zeke's truck. We deposit the ten men in the police station. They know about the note, but we told them we could handle it. We have 19 men left. Or 20, if you include Andrew.

We reach home, and Tris puts Ana and Percy on the bed. We climb into bed holding hands, over our sleeping children. And at this moment, I know I am at my happiest, with the Priors.

**I FINALLY TURNED 13 TODAY (JUNE 1****st****)! IM SO HAPPY!  
~SAI**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 2

For You Chapter 12

Tris POV

Tobias. Tobias. That name sounds so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. I slip out of Tobias' death grip, and go into my closet, pulling out a cardboard box from the top shelf. This box, Is from a happier time of my life. I pull out a small tan folder from the side of the box. Careful not to disturb the small unicorn statue, leaning against the folder. I slowly open the folder, pulling a wad of old photos.

The first, is a picture of me, mom, and Andrew. The next is of Percy as a new born, then a newborn Ana. Then a picture of my mom. She is smiling, holding a book in her hands, her reading glasses, on the tip of her nose. I feel a tear slip out of my eye. I lightly kiss the photo, and wipe away the tear.

The next photo is of me, playing with my childhood friend Toby. For some reason, we never told each other our real names, he was Toby, and I was Bea. We were best friends, but the year before Percy was born, he moved away. Away to Chicago. I look at the photo again, trying to see if I could see any features that could help me find him. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

I look up, to see Tobias. He is smiling slightly, his eyes are bright, and alert. "What is that Tris?" he asks, nodding to the picture. I am tempted to hide the picture, but I realize that he has lived here for a long time, so maybe he could help me find Toby. I hand him the picture, "Do you know that kid, his name was Toby, and he lived in London, but moved here." I say, looking up, seeing his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. He looks up at me, even more confusion is evident in his eyes.

"Of course I know him, that was me." He states, I feel my heart stop for second. He looks at me slowly, "Why, how do you know him." I smirk at him, "Does the name Bea ring a bell?" his eyes widen. "B-be-ea?" he stutters. "In the flesh." I say, smiling brightly. He smiles widely, and pulls me into a hug. "God Bea, I missed you so much!" he says, holding me tighter. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes, "I thought there was something familiar about you." He says with a knowing smirk. I laugh, and kiss his cheek.

He smiles, and is about to kiss me, when I hear Ana scream from behind us, I turn to see her crying, he body violently shaking, Percy trying to calm her down. I run to her, but Tobias gets there first. She sees us, and wraps her arms, or tries to, around both of us. She looks up at us, her grey eyes, clouded with tears. "I thought you two were dead, the men came, and shot you two, and you died in front of me. I don't want to lose my family." She whispers the last part.

We wrap our arms around her, as she cries into us. I smile, and lean into Toby. Percy has fallen asleep again, he always was a heavy sleeper. I feel Ana calm down, and send her into the shower. Tobias wakes Percy, and sends him to the guest room shower. "Go take a shower in the room next door, no one is there." He says. I shake my head, "You go first Toby." I say. "No Bea, or should I call you Tris?" he asks, "Tris, Bea makes me feel young again." I says. Tobias laughs, and heads to the room next door. Run to my house, and grab some clothes for me, Ana, and Percy. I grab out bags, shoes and accessories. When I get back, Percy and Ana, are standing in the room, towels around their bodies, shivering. I roll my eyes, and toss them their clothes. Our signature beanies, and combat boots. They slip on some black skinny jeans, and black sweaters.

I go to Tobias' drawer, and look around. It is obvious, he likes black, and only black. I walk past the room, and hear Tobias humming in the room, I guess it will take a while. I grab Percy and Ana, and pull them into our house. I take our extra combat boots, and our hot glue gun. I wait, for it to heat up, while Percy and Ana sit in the corner, playing chopsticks. When the gun is ready, I take the boots, and dig through our rhinestone drawer. I pull out about 20 black spikes. I put 10 on each shoe, in the same design that we have. I let those cool down, and run up stairs, and grab a black beanie. I grab the shoes and beanie, and pull Percy and Ana back to Tobias' room. I search through the drawers, find a black sweater and jeans. I set them aside, just as Tobias comes in, a towel around his waist.

I blush, and turn around, ushering Percy and Ana outside. We need to give him some privacy. "I left your clothes on the bed!" I shout, getting an okay back. I am glad I left my clothes outside. I take a quick shower, and change into the same outfit that they have.

I run out the door, and luckily Toby has a black bag, so we don't have to get him a new one, to match us. I reposition his beanie, and kiss his cheek. We knock on our friends doors, telling them to get up. I go down, and make eggs and bacon for everyone, putting out a plate for each, minus me, I don't eat much in the morning.

I pour myself a glass of milk, and watch as the rest of the gang trickle in, and start to scarf down the food. I chuckle slightly at the sight of Uri, basically inhaling the bacon. I toss the cup in the sink, grabbing all the gangs' plates, which are now empty. "Come on, we need to go to school." I say to Percy and Ana. But I guess that everyone else thought I was talking to them. "Why? We still have 20 minutes?" Christina says. I smile, "not you silly, Percy and Ana, I have to drop them off." I say. "I'll come too." Toby says, which earns me a smile. I guess that Chris didn't realize we are dressed similarly, because she starts gushing. "OMGYOUARELIKEAFAMILYTHATISSOCUTEOHMYGAWD!" she squeals. I roll my eyes and drag Toby and my kids out the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Best Shot

For You Chapter 13

Tris POV

I pull up to the school, and park my corvette. WE all hop out of the car, and I grab them and pull them to the office. Our school has a weird policy for kids in middle school and elementary school to be checked in by their legal guardians. I quickly sign Percy and Ana in, and they run off too their respective schools. I take Tobias' arm, and pull him into Faction High. By now, almost everyone from every school is here, and we are getting a lot of stares.

I can't blame them.

I mean, yesterday, I did hold a knife to his throat. "Sorry" I say. Tobias turns to look at me. "Why?" he asks, genuine worry in his eyes. "For nearly killing you yesterday, I still can't believe you all forgave me so fast." I say. Tobias laughs. "You saved our lives, of course we forgave you." I laugh, and grab the books from my locker, as does Tobias. All our friends come by, and say a quick hi, before running off to Home Ec. I smile, and walk into Choir. It is funny, because every one splits when I walk through, and even faster when Four is with me. I guess having someone at knife point does that for you. I sit on the riser, and put my head on Tobias' shoulder. Tori walks in to the room, smiling.

"Today, you will choose one partner, and sing a song you both like. Begin." She says, and walks into her office. Tori is not a very strict teacher. Tobias looks at me, asking me a silent question. I nod, agreeing we will be partners. I am about to stand, when A tall girl, with black hair walks up to Tobias. "Hey Four, I was wondering if you wanted to be partners?" she asks while twirling a strand of her hair. "Um, sorry no, I am with Tris here." He says.

"Why would you want to be with her? One, she almost killed you, two, she is so plain and ugly, I mean she is like a 12 year old!" I step back, no one has said anything like that, besides my father. Four has anger in his eyes. "Do not, talk about my girlfriend/childhood bestfriend like that." He says, grabbing my arm, and dragging me into the practice room.

"What song do you want to do?" I ask, taking the attention off that girl. He shrugs "You choose." He says. I think, "How about Best Shot (Bonus Track) by Birdy and Jaymes Young? It is going to be in TFiOS?" I say. He nods, "I like that song. Let's do it." I pull up the piano sheet music for it on my phone, and he pulls up the lyrics. I practice for a bit. "Let's start." He says. I nod, and start playing.

_(Tris)_

_When you're on your own and you feel lost_

_When your hearts a mess though you've given your best._

_(Both)_

_I'll be here giving it my best shot baby your loves got more then I need._

_Here crying from the rooftops._

_Nothing can stop us if we believe._

_Here giving it my best shot baby I find that we can be free._

_When you're here with me._

_(Tobias)_

_When your sky is dark and the earth is shaking your bed. _

_(Both)_

_Your hope is at its end you just need one friend. _

_I'll be here giving it my best shot baby your loves got all that I need._

_Here crying from the rooftops._

_Nothing can stop us if we believe._

_Here giving it my best shot baby I find that we can be free._

_When you're here with me. _

_When you cant find you're way and all around you walks as deep and grey._

_The stars fall from above and your barley holding on my love._

_(Tobias)_

_holding on my love._

_(Both)_

_Giving it my best shot baby your loves got all that I need._

_Here crying from the rooftops._

_Nothing can stop us if we believe._

_Here giving it my best shot baby I find that we can be free._

_When you're here with me._

I finish the song, and Tobias pulls me into a hug. I smile, and kiss his cheek. These small, happy moments, help rid me of the dark painful moments, and I never want them to stop.


	14. Chapter 14: Really Good

For You Chapter 14

Tobias POV

I smile, as Tris finishes the song off. I lean in and give her a giant hug. She laughs, and rests her head on my chest. "I think we did a good job." Tris says.

"I agree with that." A voice says. I jump, as does Tris. I guess having men hunting you down, causes you to be jumpy. I turn to see Tori, a big smile on her face. "I love how your voices blend together, forming a perfect noise. Will you preform for us?" she asks excitedly. I look at Tris, who shrugs, which in Tris land usually mean yes. I kiss her cheek, and stand up. "Sure" Tori claps excitedly, and then runs out the door. Saying she will get some microphones.

I turn to Tris, "What song do you want to do?" she asks. I smile. "I was about to ask the same thing!" I say. She rolls her eyes, but still smiles. "I chose last time, now you have to choose." She says. I think back to all my songs, thinking which would be a good duet. "I got it, how about Popular Song by Mika featuring Arianna Grande?" I say. Tris thinks for a second, presumably remembering the song. She smiles, and nods. I grin, and kiss her, cupping her face in my hands. She wraps her hands around me. I am about to deepen the kiss, when we are cut off by the intercom. Tori's excited voice rings through the school. "Would all schools report to Faction Auditorium, we will have a concert by two Faction High students! Tris Prior, AKA, the Knife Girl, and Four Eaton, AKA, the Scary Guy!"

Crap, we have to perform in front of three schools!

**Sorry it is short, I have to go to a graduation ceremony.**

**~SAI**


	15. Chapter 15:Filler Because I Almost Died

**A/N I am sorry if I do not update soon, and sorry because this is a filler chapter. But I just got into a car accident, and I was the hardest hit, out of all five people in the car. We were driving to a graduation, and my friend and I were in the back of the van. We were talking, and then the van slammed forward, causing me to hit my head on the front seat, and then back, and I hit my head on the back seat. My glasses were thrown off of me, and I almost blacked out. I had a headache for hours. The back of our van, is squished, and parts of it are on the road. We had to stay outside for an hour, talking to the police, and that started up my allergies. Now, I am shaking, and I am almost afraid to get back in a car. And when I do get in a car, I always look back, checking if another car will nearly kill me. But, I guess I am fine. ****.**

**Oh Yeah, and guest: If you think my story is stupid and unrealistic, why did you read it? Why did you review? Keep your nasty comments to yourself? K?**

**For You Chapter 15**

**Tobias POV**

I grab Tris' hand, as we make our way to Faction Auditorium. Faction Auditorium is a large building, across the street from our school. It is used for big gatherings, or when every school needs to be at a gathering. We walk into the cafeteria, when I feel something hit me. I look around, to see the high schoolers, and some middle schoolers, throwing trash at my Tris. "Oh, look looks like Trash is full again, darn." I hear someone say.

I look down at Tris. Her bottom lip is trembling, and it is obvious she is holding back tears. I see an apple core hit Tris. I growl. I catch a soda can that was being thrown at her. "Do. Not. Mess. With. My. Girlfriend. Ever. Again." I growl. I throw the soda can at the girl who threw it at her. The room is silent. People look at us wide eyed. I roll my eyes, and drag Tris backstage.

Tris cries onto my shoulder, right as the door shuts. I pat her back, whispering nonsense to her. She sniffs, and pulls away, her eyes still moist. I pull her into a hug, and she hugs me back. I pull back, and smile. She gives a small smile.

"NOW PRESENTING FOUR AND TRIS!" the voice of Tori rings out.

I grin, and grab Tris' hand. "Let's rock this house." I say, and pull her on stage.


	16. Chapter 16:POPULAR, I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR

**A/N So, in my previous A/N, I said that I got in a car crash, well, when I came home, my brother needed to practice cutting hair, and used me to practice, and he messed up! So I was like, MY GAWD! Then I feel asleep, and have been having serious neck pain, from the crash, and from not sleeping properly. And to make matters worse, I now have a very slight fear of cars. Last night, I had a nightmare that I died in a car crash…. Anyways, Chapter 16!**

**For You Chapter 16**

**Tris POV**

Tobias pulls me on stage. When the light of the stage hits us, I squint to get a better view. But I can only see the silhouettes of people. When we come to a stop, I am immediately bombarded with trash. I feel tears pricking my eyes, but I force them down. "STOP MESSING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND SLASH CHILDHOOD BESTFRIEND!" I hear Tobias scream. The cafeteria falls silent. "Anyways, we, Four and Six, will be preforming, 'Popular Song' by Mika Ft, Arianna Grande!" He says, I hear cheers from the crowd. I turn to Tobias, "Why Six?" I ask. "Because that was your favorite number in London." He says. I hear a bunch of 'AWWWWS!' from the Audience, I forgot we have microphone attached to our faces.

I turn to the crowd, "Before we begin, could we have Percy Prior, and Ana Prior please come on stage?" I see the silhouettes turn their heads, and I see two small figures come on stage. Percy and Ana walk over to us, and give us each a hug. I crouch down to them "You guys be backup singers" I say, while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. They nod, and run off to the mike stands behind us. I get on the Piano, while Tobias grabs a guitar. We pull up a note sheet/vocal sheet, on all four of our phones, to use.

I am about to play, when I hear a shriek from the audience. "OEMEG! THEYAREDRESSEDLIKEAFAMILY! OMG! OHMYGAWDTHATISSOADORBS!" I look at the audience to see some girls standing up. I roll my eyes and begin to play.

{Tris}

La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish

{Tobias}  
Standing on the field with your pretty pompom  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong

{Tris}

AHHHH  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
{Both}  
_[Chorus:]_  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

{Both}

Popular,

{Tobias}

I know about popular

{Both}  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were

{Tobias}  
Popular,

{Both}

I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know  
{Tris}  
So catch up

{Tobias}

'cause you got an awful long way to go

{Tris}  
So catch up

{Tobias}

'cause you got an awful long way to go

{Tris}

Always on the lookout for someone to hate,

{Both}  
Picking on me like a dinner plate

{Tris}  
You hid during classes, and in between 'em

{Both}  
Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them

{Tobias}  
You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you

{Tris}  
Ooh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone laughing,

{Both}

got everyone clapping, asking,  
"How come you look so cool?"  
'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)  
I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school

{Both}  
_[Chorus:]_  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

Popular,

{Tobias}

I know about popular  
It's not about

{Both}

who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular,

{Tobias}

I know about popular  
And all that you

{Both}

have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know

{Tris}  
(that's all you ever need to know)

So catch up

{Tobias}

'cause you got an awful long way to go

{Tris}  
So catch up

{Tobias}

'cause you got an awful long way to go

{Tris}

It's all you ever need to know

{Tobias}  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
(It's all you ever need to know)

{Tris}  
It's all you ever need to know

{Both}

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were

Popular,

{Tobias}

I know about popular

{Both}  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know...

{Tris}  
(That's all you ever need to know...)

I finish the song, while looking at Tobias. He sets the guitar down, and runs to me. He engulfs me into a hug, and the audience once again 'Awwws'. I mile, and wrap my arms around him as well. An excited Tori runs in stage, and starts blabbing on how amazing that was.

"And since that was so great! I will be offering to sign Ten, you know Six and Four, a deal at my label, Chicago records!" My heart stops for a second. I am going to be signed to a label! That is amazing! I feel Tobias grab my hand. The crowd erupts in to cheers, and they begin to chant 'TEN' over and over again. I smile. I am finally happy.

That happiness was short lived.

Because, the doors burst open, and the students scream. 10 armed men walk in the room, carrying guns, and start shooting at us. I jump to the floor, as does Tori, Tobias, Percy and Ana. MY GAWD! They are even attacking us at school! 


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

Chapter 17

Tris POV

I jump on the floor as bullets start impaling the walls around us. The whole room is screaming, some out of terror, some out of pain. I see small abnegation boy fall to the floor, dead. I growl, I slip the gun out of my belt. I aim, and shoot a tall man in the back. BOOM! Headshot. The man falls to the floor. I smile to myself, now 9 to go. I hear three shots. I turn to see Tobias, Ana, and Percy, all shooting.

The bullets fly through the air, making contact with 3 of the men. All the men scream in pain, and fall to the ground.

6.

I hear the cry of a teacher, and a deep male voice. I raise my gun, and shoot a man near the front.

5.

I see two bodies collapse, holding hands. Screams are filling the room. I hear '911!' Being called randomly. The faint glow of phones are filling the room, as people call for help. I see Tobias send two shots in the direction of two men. They groan, and fall.

3.

I see the three men, all aiming at the three school sections. I catch people from all zones collapse, bullet wounds all over their bodies. My vision tints red. What kind of person would kill innocent children? "PRIORS! ATTACK!" I scream.

'Priors attack' is a term we made up, when we shoot targets, or in this case, people. Multiple times.

I send out a barrage of bullets, the stream hits all three men. They collapse, as the other two streams knock them to the floor. The room falls silent. Then erupts in to cheers, then to sobs, then to silence, then sobs again, all in a matter of seconds. I stand up, as do Percy, Ana, Tobias, and Tori. I survey the carnage. Chairs are ripped from bullets.

Blood is staining the ground. I see bodies of teachers and students littering the floor. I turn to Tobias. "We don't have time to take them to the hospital, we have to use the stage. Let's get everyone who was injured on stage. All four of us have practice treating wounds." Yeah, wounds that our fathers inflicted on us. The crowd remains still.

"BRING THEM UP HERE, UNLESS YOU WANT THEM TO DIE!" I shout. The crowd bursts into conversations, as the uninjured hoist up students, and carry them up to the stage. Even with all the carnage, the sight is beautiful. The faction borders have blurred. Usually, Erudite hate Abnegation, and Abnegation secretly hate Amity, And the Amity hate Candor, who hate Dauntless, who hate Erudite. But now, the lines are nonexistent, and they have merged, to form a large group, that works together.

The students bring up kids who were injured. I see abnegation robes, blood stained. Candor uniforms, blood stained. Dauntless clothes, blood stained. Erudite vests, blood stained, and Amity dresses, blood stained. The sight is horrible. We need to get to work. "Tori, get the first aid kits!" I yell. Tori nods, and scurries of backstage. She quickly returns, holding a large white box, with a huge red plus on it. I reads 'FIRST AID' in big bold letters on the bottom.

Tobias, Percy and Ana run over, and grab some supplies.

We head over to the groups, and start treating each victim. Using the ointment, we cleaned the injuries, since bullets didn't actually enter them, they were mostly grazes, but the grazes did fatal damage. After they were cleaned, we wrapped the wound in gauze.

At some point, the paramedics came, as well as the police. The paramedics helping us treat the serious wounds, while the police transporting dead bodies. 27 people were killed. 5 teachers, 22 students. 7 from elementary, 8 from middle, and 7 from high.

{2 HOURS LATER}

All the injured were treated. But what really hurt, was the small preschoolers that will have scars now. Each victim made me angry, that Andrew would do this. They shot people from all schools. But the men had bad aim, so more people weren't killed. I remember Christina, whose head was grazed. She said it hurt, but was angrier about the loss of hair there.

Due to the shooting, school has been cancelled for a week. Wow, second day, and it is already closed down. I grab Tobias' hand, as we walk out of the Auditorium. We kept on being stopped, as do Percy and Ana, by people thanking us, you know for saving their lives. I peek back, and see some girls trying to kiss Percy, who is clearly uncomfortable. I pull Tobias to the scene. When he sees Percy squirming he gets angry. But I snap, when Ana, who tries to pull Percy away, gets punched in the jaw by an angry girl. I screech, while Tobias Roars. We pounce on the girls, and a few boys, who trying to get Ana. "NEVER MESS WITH MY SON!" I scream, "OR MY DAUGHTER!" Tobias yells.

I stand up, leaving a mob of kids running from us. I smirk, as Tobias pulls us towards the door. But we are stopped by Tori. "Oh yeah, Ten, thanks for saving us, you too Percy and Ana, also, here is my card," she hands us two cards. "The meeting is on Sunday, be there at 1 o' clock sharp! BAI!" She says, and runs out the door. I smile, as we, my family, walks out the door.


	18. Chapter 18: Legal

For You Chapter 18

Tris POV

Ana has a huge bruise on her jaw. Those jerk face girls are going to pay. I wrap my arms around her, and pull her to my side. She leans into me. Ana takes a deep breathe, and tries to smile. I ruffle her long hair, causing her to laugh. I take a step, abut run into a wall. I groan, and look up, rubbing my head. I didn't run into a wall, I ran into a group of middle school boys and girls. I roll my eyes, and grab Ana's arm, and try to drag her away. But she is ripped out of my grasp. I see a boy, holding her. Ana is squirming. I hear Tobias shout, and I see Percy being pulled in by a girl.

The 'kidnappers' leaned down, and started to kiss my kids. I start to run, but I hear Tobias growl, he jumps, and knocks down the boy on Ana, just like in the auditorium. I hiss, and pounce at the girl, pulling out the knife from my thigh. I put it against her throat. Her eyes widen, and she starts shaking her head, her bleached blonde hair to bounce. I kick her stomach, and she falls to the ground. She gets up, and throws a kick at me, but I catch it, and twist it. She screams, and falls to the ground. Percy runs to my arms, tears on his face. I stroke his long brown/black hair.

I turn, and see Tobias beating the guy to a pulp. Tobias delivers a kick to the guy's stomach, and I see the shirt rip, from where the spikes on Tobias' shoes rip through the fabric. Tobias turns to Ana, and she jumps into his arms. He squeezes her tightly to his chest, as she cries. We walk away, leaving the two groaning people on the floor. We make our way to the car, and I tell Tobias I need to drive. HE gives me a quizzical look for a second, before handing me my keys, and sitting shotgun.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page break :D-

I pull up to the court house, and drag the three of them inside. I go up to the woman at the front, I tell her that I would like, him, Tobias Eaton to be a legal guardian of Percy and Ana.

-I am a page break, you wish you were a page break, but you aren't. Skip to after all legal stuff-

Tobias is now a legal guardian of Percy and Ana. He drives us to my house, which was repaired. We go in, and I check the time, it reads 5:00. I turn to Percy, Ana, and Tobias. "Time for training, Toby, would you like to join us?" I say. Percy and Ana sigh, and make their way to the basement. Tobias just shrugs and follows us down.

We do our 30 minutes of each category. Fighting, art, music, studying, and reading. We finish at about 6:30. We go up, and watch an episode of the middle, which, apparently, Tobias now has an addiction to. I check the time, 7:12. I get up and stretch. "Guys go do some stuff I have some work." I say. They all look at me, and start watching a hilarious show called studio c on YouTube. I go to the art room, and grab a knife and knife strap for Tobias. I run up, and hand him the weapon.

He smiles and thanks me, because we need it, if more kids try to make a move on Percy or Ana, and for the remaining men. Tobias pulls us into my king size bed, and he wraps the covers around all four of us. "Tobias! We haven't even changed yet!" I say, causing Percy and Ana to laugh. Tobias rolls his eyes. "Does it look like I care?" he says. I laugh, and put my arms around Percy and Ana, who are again sandwiched between Tobias and I. Tobias take his long arm, and drapes it over all three of us. I close my eyes. Trying to sleep, when I see a bright light.

I look up, and see Tobias on his phone. "Tobias, what are you doing?" I whisper. He looks at me, his blue eyes sparkling in the faint glow of the phone. "Turning off the alarm, we don't have school tomorrow!" He says excitedly, just like a little kid. I roll my eyes, and bury my head in the pillow, and fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Eight

For You Chapter 19

{Week after Attack, School Is Back On}

Tris POV

My first three periods went by really fast, and it is now time for lunch. I walk in hand in hand with Tobias. I grab a salad, burger, and milk, and sit down next to Tobias, who, like everyone else at the table is staring at the corner of the cafeteria. "What are you guys looking at?" I ask. Tobias answers for me. "That boy in the corner, past Percy and Ana. He is sitting on the floor drawing." He says. I nod, he is in earshot, but he has headphones in, and is presumably listening to music.

I hear a loud laugh from the Dauntless table next to us. We all snap our heads, and see it is a girl, with blonde curls laughing. We all eavesdrop in on their conversation. "Okay, Scarlet, I dare you to ask out that boy in the corner, and then when he says yes, slap him, and scream at him." A boy says. The blonde girl laughs. "Sure why not." She says. She gets up, and walks over to the boy. She stands there, but he doesn't seem to notice her. She clears her throat, but he doesn't respond. She kicks the sketchpad out of his hands, causing him to jump. He looks up and scowls. He pulls the earbuds out, and glares at her.

"What do you want?" He asks in an angry, annoyed voice. The girl, Scarlet, starts twirling her bleached blonde hair. "So I was wondering," She paused, obviously not knowing his name. The boy rolls his eyes, "My name is Eight, yes it's a number, no it is not my real name, yes, Zeke gave it to me." He says, a scowl still etched on his face. "Okay, so Eight, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." She says, while twirling her hair again. Eight stands up, and flicks her forehead, she gasps and steps back. He glares daggers at her. "Next time you want to do that dare don't do it to me. Okay?" He says in a fake sweet voice.

Scarlet glares at her. "You did not just hit me." She says. Eight laughs. "I didn't hit you, I flicked you." She growls, and says "I will get you!" She lunges at him. Eight side steps, and walks towards our table. He taps my shoulder from behind, I turn, but I see he is holding my gun, from my boot. He aims it at the girl, who pales and runs. Eight turns to me, and hands me my gun. "Thank you." He says. He turns and walks away, back to the wall, picking up his sketchbook on the way.

We all stare at him, Christina's mouth slightly open. We all stare at him with utter shock. But the strange thing is, that Zeke has a glare on, directed at Eight. "Wow." Will says. "Yeah, and I thought that Tris was in a bad mood." Christina says. I shoot her a glare, causing her to cower a bit. I turn to look at Zeke. "What's up with you? You have been glaring at him this whole time." I ask. Zeke turns to look up at me, his eyes filled with anger. "None of your business." He says, with a growl. I hold up my hands in mock defense. "You know what, I am going to talk to him." Uriah says. "You guys want to come with?" he asks us. I shrug, and stand, as do everyone, except Zeke.

We walk over to his figure, who is hunched over the same sketchpad, but this time, he doesn't have his earbuds in. Uri clears his throat, causing Eights head to snap up. "What?" he asks, I am taken aback by his anger. "Whoa, chill dude." Uri says. Eight glares at him.

"What? Are you going to beat me up? Because your brother already did that. And never call me dude" Eight says, his eyes blazing. "Zeke beat you up once?" Uriah says, his voice wavering. Eight rolls his eyes. "More like every 73 times." Eight says while flipping to a page in his sketchbook, and showing us a page, filled with tally marks. The top of the page reads, "Zeke's Beatings." In large handwriting. "Why would he do that?" Eight shrugs. "It doesn't matter, I am used to it. It has been happening since preschool." He says. My eyes widen. "Why are you called Eight?" Christina asks. Eights eyes go up to hers. "Because I have eight fingers." He says on a mysterious voice. "REALLY!?" Uri yells, causing heads to turn in our direction. "No, I have ten fingers, why don't you ask Zeke, he knows." HE says. "Well tell us your real name then," Shauna says. "That is confidential." He says, with a hint of a smile, but that quickly disappears.

"No, you can tell them your real name." A deep voice says. Eight's eyes widen, and his angry personality seems to disappear. "Please don't hurt me Zeke." He whimpers. "You already did that today." He says, while pushing up his sleeve, revealing dark bruises on his brown skin. His skin is marked with scars, not the scars of self-harm, but of abuse. The scars I have on my back. "That's nice, now leave." Zeke says. Eight nods franticly, before grabbing his books and running out the door. But in his haste, Eight seemed to forget some of his stuff.

In his spot on the floor, is an unopened bag that reads. 'Eight's Lunch'. Inside is a bottle of milk. And next to the bag is the sketchbook. I pick up the items, and take them back to our table. Christina takes the lunch, and looks in it. "Wow, is that really all he eats?" She says. Zeke nods, and yells, "YEAH! BECAUE EIGHT IS ANOREXIC!" He screams. I hear a few snickers from the tables besides us. Tobias shakes his head. "Zeke, that's not something to joke about." He says. Zeke just shrugs. "It doesn't matter, he deserves all this pain." He says with a sinister smirk. I shake my head. I take the sketch book, and flip it open. It is filled with morbid drawing. The pages are filled with hues of red, black and grey.

I flip through the pages of corpses and demons, when I see a patch of pink. I open that page, and see it is a picture of me and Tobias, holding hands. At the bottom, it reads 'FourTris' in curly letters. I realize there is one for every couple at the table. "Guys look at this." I say. And show them the pages, their eyes widen, besides Zeke's of course. "Wow that is amazing." Marlene says. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn, and see Eight. "Um, could I have my sketchbook back?" he asks in a quiet voice. I nod, and hand it to him. He looks down, and turns away. That's when I hear Zeke's voice. "HEY EIGHT! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I turn to him my eyes wide. Zeke has a wide smirk on his face.

But that's not it. I hear that being repeated from other tables. Soon, it is a chant, of "DIE IN A HOLE" being repeated. I see a tear slip out of Eights eye. He drops the sketchpad, and says seven words that break my heart. "Maybe I will go do that now." He runs out of the room, and out to the woods. The cafeteria is silent, except for a cackle. Zeke's laugh. I shake my head in disgust. "HE MIGHT GO COMMIT SUICIDE NOW YOU JERK!" I yell, and stand up, and walk away. Everyone at the table walks away from Zeke, who just shrugs and keeps laughing.

I hope Eight doesn't kill himself.

**So how do you like Eight? Changed him from his kind personality in The Perfect 10, to a weak personality! **

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**You get to choose some features of the story!**_

_**Here are the questions, my favorite answers will be in the future chapters!**_

_**Why Does Zeke Hate Eight?**_

_**Why is he named Eight?**_

**Answer these questions please, or I will send Tobias after you!**

**Thank You Fellow Support Group Members!**

**~Sai **


	20. Chapter 20: Backstory

A/N Some things to clear up. Eight is not abused by Zeke. Those were scars from when he was younger, and from another person. Also, Zeke is now alone. Everyone at his table got up and left him. Because, honestly, who would like that jerk face? Honestly, he is being a butt-munch!

Chapter 20

{The Next Day}

Tris POV

Tobias drives us up to school near the front of the parking lot. Today, we are wearing leather jackets, and black skinny jeans, you know, to keep the family look. Tobias and I lead Percy and Ana into the office. I am about to sign them in, when Tobias grabs my hand. I turn around in shock. Tobias smiles at me. "Let me do it." He says. I smile as well, remembering that Tobias is now a legal guardian of Percy and Ana. He grabs the pen from the desk.

"Excuse me"

I look up, and see the secretary, glaring at Tobias. "You are not allowed to sign them in, you have to be the legal guardian to sign them in." She says. Tobias smirks, and pulls out the form that proves that he is the guardian of them. "Here, look at this." He says with a smirk in his face. The Secretary huffs, and waves her hand at him. Tobias' smirk widens, and he signs in Percy and Ana. I give a hug to both of them, and Tobias ruffles their hair, earning him a glare from both of them. Tobias just laughs at their glares. "Get to class." I say, using my fake angry voice.

Percy and Ana smile and they turn away, "Bye Mom and Dad!" before running to their class. Tobias grabs my hand, and pulls me into his side. His hand lets go of mine, and his arm snakes around my waist. I blush a little, but nothing too noticeable. I walk to my locker, and grab my books, so I don't have to stop at my locker until lunch. I use my binder as a tray, to carry all the textbooks. Tobias just laughs at my mountain of stuff, and grabs my math and history textbooks for me. We walk side by side into choir, and place our stuff near the door. "Go sit, I'll grab our binders" I say. Tobias nods, and kisses my cheek. I blush and look down. Tobias chuckles, and goes to the risers. I go to the 'Wall of Folders' and grab my folder, from slot 139, and Tobias' from slot 119. I take them and plop down next to him. He wraps and arm around me, and I lean into him, my head resting on his shoulder.

I look around, and see that no one is here yet. I look at the clock, which tells me that we have 30 minutes till school start. I stand up, grabbing Tobias' arm, pulling him up. He looks at me, his right eyebrow raised. He has a ghost of a smile on his face. "Let's go for a walk." I say, while pulling at his arm. "So demanding Tris, but fine." He says with a chuckle. We walk out of the choir room, and walk through the hallways. We walk a few of the halls, and turn the corner. I hear some muffled yelling, coming from the janitor's closet. Tobias stops, causing me to stop as well. There is some more yelling from the closet, and then a quiet sound following. The door opens, and Zeke walks out, his knuckles split. I glare at him. I am still mad about the whole situation with Eight. I can see that Tobias is glaring as well.

Zeke sees us, and smiles. "Hey Guys!" he says brightly. I don't respond. Zeke walks up to us. "What's wrong Ten?" he says still smiling. I just shake my head, and push him out of my way, while muttering "Jerk" Tobias follows me, and Zeke just shakes his head slightly and walks away. Tobias leads me to the janitor's closet. He pulls the door open, revealing a bruised Eight, drawing in his sketch book. His head snaps up, and he whimpers, and scoots to the back of the closet. "Please don't hurt me" He whispers. I feels my heart break, seeing this. "No, we won't hurt you." Tobias says. "We just want to be friends." He finishes. Eight shakes his head. "No, you just want to betray me, I'm not good enough to have friends." He says. He gathers his stuff, and stands, his stance wavering. He tries to walk past us, but I grab his wrist, causing him to wince. "Eight, does Zeke abuse you?" I hiss. Tobias looks shocked. "No? Why would you think that?" Eight says. "I saw the scars, who abuses you?" I whisper. Eight shrugs of my hand. "Abused. It was from the past. Now, let me be." He says. He tries again to walk away, but Tobias stops him.

"Eight, we want to help you. Let us help you. Please." He says quietly. Eight looks at us warily. "Fine, but if you hurt me, my friends- Who am I kidding? Like I would have friends." He scoffs. I grab his hand, and pull him through the now crowded halls. I pull him into the Choir room, and lead him to the practice room. "Okay, so we have like 15 minutes, before you have to go." I say. Eight just shakes his head. "Nope, I have Choir first period." He tells us. I instantly feel bad. I never even noticed him. "It's fine if you didn't notice me, I like to be hidden." He says. I nod slowly, but Tobias remains still.

"Anyways, I will tell you some things about me." He starts. I nod again. "Well, I was abused by someone for maybe a year or two, when I was about three? Four? No Three, yes three. Anyways, the teachers found out, and sent the police after the woman who whipped me. See, she was my babysitter, my parents were perfectly fine. After they got her arrested, I was kind of nervous, but nothing too bad. For another few years, I was just really shy, you know. But then in 6th grade, I got a threat, from someone. Actually a few people. They said that they would hurt my family, if I didn't do something." He is cut off by Tobias.

"What did you have to do?" Eight looks down. "They wanted me to blow up a school bus, filled with kids." I gasp. He nods. "But I refused to do it, well kill the children. I told my family, and told them to run. I don't know where they went, but it is better that way. When I told the police station, they told me to blow up an empty bus. They tried to protect me, they really did. But when they found out, I didn't kill anyone, they were furious." This time I cut him off.

"Why did they want you to kill the children?" I ask. Eight looks up at me, "They wanted to kill the kids, to form a diversion, so they could perform a larger crime. I don't know what it was, but luckily it never took place. The empty bus didn't cause a diversion, so the criminals were caught. But back to the story. When they found out, they were furious. They kidnapped me, and held me hostage for eight days. I was saved by the police, and one of the officers, was Zeke's dad. He found out, and started calling me Eight, symbolizing my eight days of captivity. After I got freed, I got a job, and bought a small house. I live their now, it's about 40 minutes from here, I just take the bus or train to get to school. They were still after me, but I changed my name to Eight, preventing them from finding me. I went to school one day, and Zeke started to scream at me. He was always nice, but he just changed. He started to hit me, but nothing to bad compared to the eight days of captivity. Ever since then, I have been afraid of people. You are the first people I have opened up to." He finishes.

"So you live alone?" Tobias asks. Eight nods, "Yeah, I live in a two roomed house. Still have to pay some money to actually own the house, I am in debt now." He says, while rubbing his eyes. "How much debt?" I ask. Eight shrugs. "I don't know, but to pay the bills, I have to sacrifice food two or three times a week." He admits. I am taken aback. Tobias looks really angry right now. "Who are those people who basically ruined your life?" he asks. I punch his arm. "Four, that's not nice!" I scold. "No, its fine, they did ruin my life." Eight says. "Anyways, who was it?" Tobias demands.

Eight sighs "They were named Marcus Eaton, and Andrew Prior."


	21. Chapter 21: More Eight

**A/n I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! Have some virtual bricks to throw at me!**** I wish I could update more, but so much stress and drama has been in my life recently, I couldn't update. Updating is one of my top PRIORities (HA YOU GET IT? LIKE AS IN TRIS PRIOR? YUP, if you can tell, I have EATON up most of my Divergent puns! ;)). But, work and family will come first. My dad went to India for a month, because my grandmother died. I was crushed. She was a great woman. She donated her eyes, to help people in need. She is one of my hero's, along with my mom's dad, who died when I was younger. They were great people, and I miss, and love with all my heart. Because of this, we didn't celebrate the 4****th**** of July. We also cancelled our camping trip, so we just stayed home for a while. It was hard, not seeing my dad for a long time, but I had to deal with it. There was always that fear that something would happen, luckily, nothing did.**

**I have also been really busy. I had A LOT of summer camps, and they are still going on now. These helped me forget my dad was gone for a month, but I had a whole month of constant camps, one of which was out of town, and I didn't see my family for a week. That ended a few days ago. I now have 1 or 2 more camps coming up. My dad did come home, but I am still really busy. I know I should have updated all of my stories, but too much stress has been in my life. **

**I will try to update more often, if not, throw some virtual bricks at me, here, take one. **_** [].**_

**WE HIT THE 100 REVIEW MARK! YAY! THE 100****th**** Reviewer was…**

**bookworm1027 chapter 20 **

**omg i love when i read the last sentence i was like 0•0 update soon!**

**THANK YOU BOOKWORM1027!**

**FYI! I am planning to write a new story****. It will combine two of my favorite fandoms**_**, Divergent**_**, and **_**Attack on Titan**_**. These have some of my OTPs in it, and I will hopefully write it soon! Anyway! Thanks for waiting my Initiates!**

**CHECK OUT THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! PLZ! I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL MUFFIN!**

**P.S. Check out my friends accounts, ****TheMuffinGirl31**** and ****TheJellyfishAndTheUnicorn****. They****, PJ/Parker,**** and ****Rylee,**** write stories for divergent, and Rylz, writes for the avengers as well. They write really good stories, and you should check them out! PJ told me she has only 1 follower besides me and Rylz, but she deserves so much more! Rylz, also writes lots of stories, but like PJ, they are just starting their stories, so they don't get to many views. So, I totally recommend you read my ffbae's stories.**

**FYI. Ffbae, is an acronym that stands for 'Favorite Friend But Also Enemy'. It something that me, Rylz, and PJ made up. ALSO, NO MATTER WHAT MY FRIENDS OR BROTHER SAY, I AM NOT DATING PARKER! WE ARE JUST FFBAE'S. AND SHE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ELSE, AND I WILL KEEP THAT PERSONS IDENTITY A SECRET! OKAY!**

**P.S.S how many of you noticed I changed my account name? I am no longer **_**Dauntless4610**_**, I am now, **_**t0bias3at0n!**_

**~t0bias3at0n **_**(Sai)**_

_"No, its fine, they did ruin my life." Eight says. "Anyways, who was it?" Tobias demands._

_Eight sighs "They were named Marcus Eaton, and Andrew Prior."_

**Chapter 21**

**Tris POV**

I find it hard to breathe. It's as if, all the air has been sucked out from the earth.

Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior.

Tobias' dad,

My dad.

Ruined this kid's life.

"I WILL KILL THEM!" Tobias roars, anger radiating from his body. Eight shakes his head sadly at him. "I am glad you feel the same way as I do, but let's be honest here, you don't know them, so how can you 'kill' them?" Eight says, humor in his voice, yet his face is as blank as a sheet of paper.

"MARCUS EATON IS MY DAD. ANDREW PRIOR IS TRIS' DAD!" Tobias says half angrily, have factually. But meanwhile, I am thinking, 'Way to drop the bomb Tobias!' Eight looks at us, his face filled with confusion and worry. "Dad? As in related?" he asks worriedly. I roll my eyes at his stupid question, since when did 'dad' not imply relation? "DUH" I say, while raising my hand, showing my annoyance with the question. But when I raise my hand, Eight flinches, and steps back.

"Please don't, don't attack me, don't tell your dads. I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" he says, his voice laced with worry. "Eight, it's okay, we hate them too, we won't hurt you, we won't tell, we promise." I say, carefully. Eight looks at us, and nods slowly. "Okay." He says slowly, just as the bell rings. I grab Tobias' arm, and pull him out of the practice room, Eight following us out for choir.

**=-Time Skip to Lunch-=**

I hold Tobias' strong hand, walking down the stairs to the cafeteria. We are surrounded by the other factions, walking to lunch. Eight is walking a few paces behind us, his headphones in. apparently, his phone, was a gift from his parents, far away from here.

In the back of my head, I know that there are still a few people out to get us, but at the moment, I really don't care. The doors are open, and we walk in to the cafeteria, watching the orderly lines of FA** (A/N FA means Faction elementary, FM means Faction middle and FH means Faction high) **and the disorderly mobs of FH and FM. I scan the room, and see our group sitting at our regular table, near the back. I look to the right, and see Zeke sitting alone, serves him right.

Tobias makes his way to the table, pulling me with him. "HEY GUYS!" Uri yells when we get close. I wave, while Tobias nods slightly. I am about to sit down, when I catch Eight walking to the wall. I reach out, and grab his wrist, trying to stop him. But all it does is cause him to yelp, and turn around, a fist ready. His eyes, set with anger, suddenly widen, and he starts gushing. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. Don't call your dad, or anything, please, I am so sorry. I swear to g-"I cut him off with a laugh.

"Eight, its fine, I already told you, we hate our dads, we won't tell them, no worries. And honestly, I deserved it, I scared you didn't I?" I say. Eight nods slowly. I smile slightly, and Tobias looks at him, a ghost of a smile on his face. Eight looks at us, the smallest smile on his face, but that disappears, replaced with his normal blank face. I mean, once someone stepped on his hand, and all he did was look up from his book, say 'ow', and look down again. And by 'stepped on' I mean stomped on. That guy, really wanted to hurt him.

"Anyways, I'll just go now, don't want to intrude on your lunch." He says, while bowing his head slightly. He turns to walk away, but I stop him again. "No Eight, why don't you sit with us?" I ask. Eight turns to look at us. His eyebrow raised. "What?" he asks, as if unsure we just asked him. I smile slightly, "Would you like to sit at our table? It would be nice, wouldn't it Four?" I say, while nudging Fours side. He jolts, and quickly says, "Yeah, sure, that would be great." I look away from Four, and back to Eight. Eight just slowly nods, and sits down next to us.

I dig in to my lunch, enjoying every bite of it. I look up, and look to the side, where I see Eight reading a book on his phone. I nudge him, causing him to look up blankly. "Hm?" he mumbles, causing Uri and Chris to laugh. They seem to know him slightly. "Where is your lunch?" I inquire, looking at him, quickly noticing how everyone at our table is looking at him expectantly. Eight sighs, and shuts off his phone. "Can't have one today." He says. I nod, remembering how he said that he doesn't eat three times a week.

"Why not?" Chrissy asks, being her nosy self. Eight just shakes his head, "That's personal." He says, before looking back at the table. "Well, you still need to eat, have some of my food" Mar says, pushing her muffin towards him. Eight shakes his head, and pushes it back. "No, I can't eat. It's good for me to not eat a few times a week, it preps me." He says. Mar gives him a quizzical look, before taking the muffin back.

"Anyways, Eight you want to come to our house after school? He should come right guys?" Uri asks, I nod, and see that everyone else has as well. Uri looks at Eight, "Eight you free?" He asks. Eight looks up from his e-book, and shakes his head sadly. "I would love to come, but I have work every day 'till around 11, and I don't get home until 11:45" he says. I see Will drop his spoon. "11:45?! THAT'S CRAZY!" He exclaims. Eight shrugs. "Don't you have homework?" Shauna asks, Eight nods. "What time do you sleep?" She asks. Eight rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Um, I don't know, maybe around 1, 2?" he says. I stare at him wide eyed.

"You said in choir, that you take a bus to get here, that must take like an hour. How much sleep do you get?" Tobias asks. Eight looks at him, and rubs his eyes, making me notice the enormous bags under his eyes. "I sleep on the bus, to school, and between jobs, so maybe 4, 5 hours?" he says, counting on his fingers. We all stare at him wide eyed. He looks at us, a weird look on his face. "What?" he says.

"Wait, I heard Jobs. You work more than one job?" Will says. Eight shrugs, "Yeah, I work three, I help at the children's area, you know the area that helps orphans? Then I go to the library, and help there. Finally, I go to one of those late night cafes, and become a waiter there." He says, shuddering at the last one. Wow, this kid is busy. "Three jobs huh." Shauna says thoughtfully.

"Why did you cringe at the waiter part?" I ask, recalling the shudder. "NO REASON" he almost yells. He looks down quickly, "I mean, no reason" he mumbles. "Eight, what's wrong?" Tobias presses. "NOTHING!" He shouts, giving us a few stares from a few people. "Eight…" I say. Eight looks at us.

"Fine, the owner, Carla, sort of, kind of, is abusive?" He says it as a question

"WHAT!?" We all scream, causing more stares our way. "You said that you weren't abused anymore!" I hiss. Eight looks at me, "I lied." He states. "She abuses you?" Mar says, "Just standard whipping and beatings." He says, while twiddling with his thumbs. "Why?" Uri asks. Eight just shrugs, "Who knows, but oh well." He says, shrugging it off. "WHY DON'T YOU QUIT!?" Shauna yells exasperated. Eight looks at her, his expression blank. "It doesn't pay much, but it is the most out of all three, and I really need the money." He says. Shauna just looks at him with disbelief. "Can you call the police?" Will asks, but Eight just shakes his head. "Then I would lose my job." He says, a tinge of sadness in his voice, though it is barely noticeable

"Where do you work?" Tobias asks. Eight looks down from us, and starts playing with his thumbs. "Is it really necessary?" he asks nervously. "YES!" we all say simultaneously. He sighs and whispers, "I work at The Flame" everyone besides me gasps. Eight looks down sadly. "What?" I ask. Tobias looks at Eight angrily. "The Flame, is a night club that is EXTREMELY dangerous. It is so bad, that instead of the normal 21 and over, it is 26 and over, and the sad thing is, the waiters and waitresses are all really young. It's a surprise nothing has happened yet." I look at Eight angrily, just like everyone else at the table.

Eight looks down sadly. "I need the money, or I could lose my house." He whispers. All our glares falter, replaced with looks of pit, until he glares at us for giving him pity. "So you will just pull through the abuse?" Will asks, and Eight just nods.

I've never seen anything like this before. He shrugs of abuse like it is nothing. "Its fine, just drop it." Eight just says. I don't know why, but we drop it. But I will help this kid. I take a bite of my burrito, and chew on it slowly, savoring the beans and cheese. "So, I know I can't come to your house, but maybe, would you like to come to mine?" Eight asks nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt. I look at the rest of the group, and we have a silent discussion, and we all nod at him. He smiles shyly, and says a quiet 'great'.

"So to get there, we need to take the A train for about 25 minutes, and then a 10 minute walk. So you may have to leave your cars here… sorry about that." Eight says in a rush. "Oh don't worry about it" Tobias reassures. Then I remember Percy and Ana. I can't leave them alone! "Eight, is it okay if Percy and Ana come?" I ask. Eight nods and I sigh with relief. "Wait, let me introduce them to you." I say, while getting up to go grab them. I pull them over, and bring them to our table. "Eight, this is Percy and Ana, Percy, Ana, meet Eight." I say.

Eight looks up, and smiles. "Oh I already know them." He says. "Huh?" I say, confused. "Yeah! He helped us with some math yesterday!" Ana says happily. "Yup, just teaching them the quadratic formula. What is it?" He says. "x equals opposite b plus or minus the square root, b square minus four a c, divided by two a!" **(A/N in math terms, it is x=(-b +- |(b^2 – 2ac))/2a. Oh quadratic formula, you were a big help in algebra! I thank you for that. FYI, the |is the radical and ^2 means to the power of two) "**Okay…" Uri says. Eight shakes his head, and wave's goodbye to Percy and Ana. "Okay, so we will meet outside the school after school?" I ask, and everyone nods.

**PAGE BREAK PANSYCAKES**

The rest of the day is a blur, just the usual lessons and stuff. After I grab all my stuff, I head out side, holding Tobias' hand. Outside, on the stairs entering the school, I am met with the rest of the gang, including Percy, Ana and Eight. And of course, no Zeke. "Okay, just so you know my house is really small." Eight says, before walking away, towards the train station near our school.

There, he takes out a pass, and swipes it, to go to the train, I have a pass as well, and swipe it three times for Percy and Ana as well. The rest of them pay the normal $8. We climb on to the train, and sit down, sitting in silence for the train ride. After a while of me resting on Tobias' shoulder, and a lot of bumpy times, I finally hear the screech of the wheels, and the jerking of the train, signaling the end of the ride. Eight sighs, and stands up. "Okay, now we just have to walk there." He says, before walking out of the station.

While we walk down the sidewalks, I can see the diminishing quality of the homes. Finally, we stop at a small, on floored 'house'. The whole property, house and tiny lawn, I smaller than our garden back home. "Sadly, this is what I call home." Eight says. He walks up, and pulls out a key, and unlocks the door. Which is just a normal padlock. He opens the door, and takes the lock with him, and once we are all inside, he locks the other side with the same padlock.

The whole place is small, two rooms in all. He has one, thin wall, on side with a small twin bed, and old blankets. Then on the other side is a small oven and stove, sink and a small refrigerator you would find in a dorm. The wall has tools on it, as well as old kitchen utensils. He has two doors, which lead to a small closet, and a small bathroom.

The other room, has two chairs and an old couch, a tiny table, and a TV, which is fairly new. I vaguely remember him telling me, that for his birthday, his parents sent his a phone, earbuds, and a TV with connection to the internet. His whole house is smaller than the size of either Percy's or Ana's bedrooms. "Wow, this is nice." Christina says. But Eight just sighs angrily. "To think, I can't even afford this much! All I have in my fridge right now, are peas and seasoning!" I have to try really hard to repress the pity I have for this boy.

I see Uriah walk over to the fridge, and pull it open. HE then pulls out a bag of peas. Eight looks at him, and gets panicked. "CLOSE THE FRIDGE!" HE almost screams. Uriah flinches, and throws the peas into the fridge and shuts it quickly. "It costs money to have it open, and lose the cold air, I can't afford that." He says while looking at the floor. "Plus, that bag has my dinner for the next week in it, so I need to be careful." Eight says.

I shake my head at him sadly. I see that everyone else has similar expressions on their faces. Looks of pity and sadness. Eight looks up, a sad smile on his face, "I would offer you something to eat, but I don't have anything" he says, trying to make a joke. I hear a knock at the door. Eight walks to the door, which is a few steps from the kitchen. He comes back with an envelope. It reads 'The Bank of Allegiant' he opens the envelope with shaking hands. He pulls out a piece of paper, folded twice.

We watch, as he reads it, his mouth mouthing the words slightly as he goes. His breathes get heavier as he nears the bottom, his body shakes. He lets out a strangled gasp, and slowly sinks to the floor, his body shaking. Tremors wracking his body. The paper is now clenched in his fist. Tears stream down his face in a constant torrent. Uriah and Marlene help him, and he limply stands, Percy and Ana are by my sides, my arms on their shoulders. We guide Eight to his bed, and sit him down. Tobias crouches down in front of him, "What's wrong Eight?" he asks softly. Eight just shakes his head, and hands Tobias the paper. Tobias takes it and looks at it. He reads it aloud to the group.

"Dear Eight-"Eight grabs the paper away, and folds the paper, hiding his last name form us. He hands it back to Tobias who just looks at him for a second, before continuing. "The day this is being sent, */**/****, is two weeks from the day your rent is due. By */**/****, your rent of $500 is due. Failure to pay will result in the foreclosure of your house. Thank you, The Bank of Allegiant."

Eight just cries more. Tobias places the paper back on the table, before turning back to us. "Eight, its just 500, that's not too much." Uriah says, actually being serious. "NO! You don't get it, I don't have $500! If I can't even afford a lock for my so called house, how on earth can I afford $500?" He cries. Will just pats his back, as Eight cries into his hands. Wet marks are all over his bed, from the tears. "I'm going to be homeless" he whispers.

"No, you're not." I hear Shauna say. Eight looks up at her. I snap my head to her. "We all have the money, we can pay the rent for him." She says. I feel a smile crawl onto my face. Of course we can pay, we obviously have the money. "No, I don't deserve that" Eight says. Then I hear him whisper, _"I don't deserve anything" _

"What? Who told you that?" Will asks, a surprised look on his face. "Zeke, and he was right. I mean, I almost killed people!" He says angrily, before putting his head back into his hands. "But you didn't kill anyone. Right." Eight looks up at me, his eyes wet with tears. He opens his mouth, but any sound is cut off, with the slam of his door. I turn around abruptly, to see 9 men clad in black, holding pistols.

I remember the remaining 9 men, plus my father, who is number 10. I see the men advance on us. I step back slowly, until I am back to back with Tobias. I reach down to grab the gun on my thigh, when I hear a click, and cool metal on my skull. I look around franticly to see one of the men, holding his gun to my small head. A quick scan of the room, reveals the same happening to everyone else. I growl, and stare angrily into the man's eyes, while he looks at me amused. I hear Christina whimper in fear. Then three muted screams. I turn my head, as far as the gun will let me. To see Percy, Ana, and Eight, all being gagged with tape. I try to move, but the man, grabs my hair, and renders me immobile. I watch as they stand their helplessly, black duct tape wrapped around their heads multiple times.

The men grab them in a head-lock, and start dragging them towards the door. My hair starts to ache, from all my worthless pulling. I see the three of them struggle to break free. I hear a thwack, and see that Eight punched his captor in the stomach. I smile slightly, but it is soon replaced with fear.

The man roars, and throws Eight to the opposite wall. Eight groans, and screws his eyes shut, tears forming in his eyes. The man turns his gun on him, and shoots. I scream, as the bullet hits eight, and blood flies. Eights muffled scream rings in the air, as we watch in horror, as blood drips from Eights shoulder. The man grabs him, and drags him out the door. Percy and Ana get pulled out as well. I feel a silent tear slip out of my eye, as I watch from Eight's small window, as they get roughly thrown in to the trunk of a Honda Odyssey. Suddenly I feel the cool sensation on my head relent. I look up, and see that the men have put the guns back in their holsters. The tallest man, glares at us, warning us to stay silent. I make a move forward, when one of the men says, "Come forward, boy-"then he looks at me "or girl, and the three of them get it." I see out of my peripheral vision that Tobias had also advanced.

They leave the house, leaving only the stain of Eight's blood in their wake.

**A/N- If you are wondering, none of them moved too much, because they were held at gunpoint, and they feared something would happen to Percy, Ana, and Eight.**

**OKAY NOW FOR THE NEWS!**

**I decided, that, to make up for my horrible manners, I would now start something at the end of some of my chapters. I will recommend stuff, for you, my initiates. This will include, manga, anime, books, youtubers, music, etc. I will also put a 'QOTD' sort of thing, but since I might not be able to post every day, I will not call it a 'question of the day' but instead, 'question of the chapter' or a 'QOTC'. I will put these at the end of my chapters, and here, I will put some of your previous recommendations, and answers to the QOTC, and stuff like that!**

**RECOMMENDATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**If you are okay with some blood and gore, ****watch/read Attack on Titan****. I am addicted to the series, but**_**, DO NOT WATCH THE DUB! IT IS TERRIBLE! WATCH THE SUB! JUST READ THE CAPTIONS!**_

**Listen to ****Problem by Arianna Grande****. IT IS MY JAM. Also listen to ****Baby Metal****, **_**Megitusne**_**, and **_**Doki Doki Morning. **_**As well as the ****Attack on Titan openings, by Funimation****.**

**Watch- ****Danisnotonfire**** (**_**If you are okay with cussing**_**) ****Tyler Oakley**** (**_**Again, lots of cussing**_**). If you can't deal with cussing, watch ****Joey Graceffa ****Or ****AmazingPhil****. Minor cussing. **

**QOTC****- If you are a boy, who is your man crush/es? If you are a girl, who is your woman crush/es? This is based off of, MCM and WCW, which is not really a 'crush' of sorts, more of an idolization. Personally, I have a man crush - duh, I'm a boy- on ****Tobias Eaton**** (I mean seriously, if you say you don't like him, regardless of gender, you probably lying.) ****Uriah Pedrad****, ****Eren Jaeger****, and ****Levi Ackerman****.**

**Thank you my fellow initiates!**

**~t0bias3at0n **_**(Sai)**_


End file.
